1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydraulic dampers which can be used independently or as part of a shock absorber, front fork or other suspension system.
2. The Relevant Technology
Dampers are used in conventional shock absorbers, front forks, and other suspension systems to dampen or absorb an impact or force applied to the suspension system. For example, a conventional damper includes a tubular housing bounding a sealed chamber. An incompressible hydraulic fluid is disposed within the chamber of the housing. One end of a piston rod having a piston mounted thereon is also disposed within the chamber. Orifices extend through the piston so that the piston can slide within the chamber of the housing as the hydraulic fluid passes through the orifices.
When a compressive force is applied to the damper, such as when an automobile having shock absorbers hits a bump, the force seeks to drive the piston rod into the chamber of the housing. The damper partially absorbs this force by using the force to compress the hydraulic fluid through orifices. When a rebound force is applied to the damper, such as through the application of a spring, the damper again regulates the rebound force by requiring the hydraulic fluid to pass back through the orifices in the piston in order for the piston rod to return to its original position.
Although conventional dampers impart some degree of damping to suspension systems, conventional dampers have significant shortcomings. For example, the damping properties of conventional dampers are directly related to the constant restriction of the hydraulic fluid flow through the orifices extending through the piston. As this variable does not change along the stroke of the piston rod, the damping properties are substantially constant independent of the force applied or the position of the piston rod. As a result, minimum damping performance is achieved. That is, what is needed in the art are dampers for suspension systems that can automatically adjust the damping characteristics throughout the range of piston movement to more efficiently dampen based on changing operating and road conditions.
Although attempts have been made to produce adjustable dampers, such dampers have had minimal effectiveness, are difficult and expensive to produce, and permit minimal selective adjustment based on use and condition requirements.